


Cartoon Capers

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley and Dawn discuss cartoons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoon Capers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“Dawn?” Wesley called. 

“In here.” 

He walked into the living room where she sat eating pizza and watching television. “What are you watching?” 

“Card Captors. Sit with me?” 

He shrugged and sat down. Half way through the show Wesley spoke. “This is based on a real legend, you know?” 

“Really, there is such a thing as Clow cards?” 

“Well it’s never been proven.” 

Dawn snuggled into the couch. “That would be so cool and I could be Sakura. You know minus the outrageous outfits.” 

“Tone it down a bit would you?” 

Dawn nodded. “Yeah I’m thinking leather.” 

Wesley looked at her and smiled. “I can picture that.” 

“And you could be Li.” 

“He’s the one dressed in green right?” 

Dawn nodded. “Yeah he’s related to Clow Reed or something.” 

He shook his head. “I don’t know he reminds me of that guy from the Legend of Zelda.” 

“Link? Yeah he does a bit but we could change that, get you one of those long overcoats like the cops on Law & Order to wear to put your sword in.” 

“So I get a sword, what do you get?” 

“This really nifty wand.” Dawn glanced over at Wesley. “There is one more thing though.” 

“Hmm?” he asked. He was now as engrossed in the show as she was. 

“Well she totally has a crush on him.” 

It was then he realized he completely missed the meaning of her words. He swallowed. “Really?” Wesley asked. 

Dawn nodded. 

“And does he feel the same way?” 

“God I hope so.” 

Wesley leaned over and kissed her gently. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. 

“We could get into a lot of trouble for doing this” Wesley said breathlessly. 

Dawn shrugged. “We’ll just tell Buffy we’re researching Clow Cards.” 

“Do you think she’d buy that?” 

“Why not? It sounds like the weird sort of thing we would be doing. How is she to know it’s based on a cartoon?” 

“Good point” he smiled and kissed her again. 

“You know all this talk makes me wonder what exactly you had in mind for your Card Captors outfit.” 

“Oh I don’t know, something slinky, revealing. Want to come upstairs help me pick something out?” 

“Sounds intriguing.” 

Dawn smiled and pulled him off the couch. This was turning out to be a good day, and all thanks to the magic of television.


End file.
